


A Sea of Broken Promises

by keijilosophy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, CEO Jeon Wonwoo, Chef Kim Mingyu, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijilosophy/pseuds/keijilosophy
Summary: The sea is full of the unknown, mysteries of the deep. It also contains empty promises of Wonwoo’s return, but as the years pass, those promises slowly drown in the abyss of water where Mingyu waits by.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Sea of Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !! this is my first ever oneshot that is /this/ long so i'm excited to see y'alls response. this took many months of work (and procrastination) to finish this but i spent the last few days bringing this to an end and i hope you enjoy reading. i hope this has a good enough level of angst hehe  
>  i would recommend listening to Jun's cover of Down in the Sandbar as i feel the lyrics fit well with this, but you don't have to. other than that, enjoy reading !!

The sea had a rhythmic pulse. 

It forged its own sounds and kindled a soft symphony. It’s steady, throbbing heartbeat crashed onto the land and drenched the sands that create the shore we have come to love dearly. When you find yourself visualising it’s dreamy, reflective surface and straining to hear the wave’s metronomic music, you may understand why the sea is called a fisherman’s friend.

However, all we see is the calming waves that soak our feet and use to create sandcastle moats out of. The average person never ventured out into the vast and chaotic seas that are home to the oceanic species we love to see in aquariums and animal books because we were always safer on land. The deep we have yet to explore are dangerous and full of tales that tell horrifying secrets. Disappearances of sunken ships. Mythical creatures that are only told to frighten children at night. Deep sea creatures that are yet to be discovered that could be more terrifying than we ever imagined.

But the oceanfront was Kim Mingyu’s home. And he wouldn’t exchange it for anything else in the world. 

“Catch me if you can, hyung!” 

Mingyu yelled, running away from a panting boy with a wet handful of sand in his tiny palm, trying his hardest to catch up to the taller who runs away giggling, feet splashing in the salty waves that disappear into nothing once they crash onto the shore. 

“No fair! You got a head start!” Jeon Wonwoo whined at the boy who was a few feet in front of him. He kicked up the water beneath him in an attempt to drench the sailor boy and slow him down, wetting the paper airplane Mingyu holds in his left hand with every splashing strike.

This had been the two boys’ daily routine ever since Wonwoo, the heir to the largest company in Korea, visited Mingyu’s small fishing town. The day they first met at the beach was the start of their blossoming friendship, the memories they share together were filled with laughter and smiles exchanged between the young boys and probably the first peak of enjoyment in Mingyu’s boring life so far. There was never a day that passed by where Mingyu wasn’t smiling in content when accompanied by the slightly older boy, Wonwoo’s presence radiated innocent and cheerful energy that warmed Mingyu to the bone.

Everyday, when Wonwoo arrived at the ocean coast, he would always tell Mingyu about a new book and the story that unfolds with every flick of the page. Mingyu always noticed the way Wonwoo’s eyes light up in glee when rambling on about a plot, and Mingyu couldn’t help but stare at the boy with fascination and contentment upon seeing the elder so happy.

“Where are you Kim Mingyu? Come out from wherever you’re hiding!” Wonwoo said with a sly smile displayed across his lips, holding a bright coloured, plastic bucket filled to the brink with sea water from when he abandoned the crumbling ball of sand. 

Mingyu was currently hiding behind the huge boulders that sit close to the wall which is the bridge between his small village and the sea. He looked to his left to see Wonwoo’s small figure walking around with a puzzled look on his face a few feet away, Mingyu giggling quietly upon seeing Wonwoo confused and unable to find his hiding spot.

A few minutes passed and Wonwoo still hadn’t found Mingyu. Out of curiosity, Mingyu peaks out from the side of the rock surrounded by a small pool of water, only to find Wonwoo nowhere in sight.

_ Where could he be? _

Within seconds, water is being poured down on him, drenching Mingyu head to toe in the salty liquid and screamed from the surprise attack whilst an angelic-sounding laugh emerges from above him. 

He wipes the water away from his stinging eyes. The latter looks up to see Wonwoo in a laughing fit and standing on the metal railings that border the wall’s edge. His eyebrows furrow and his lips form a pout.

“Not funny, hyung!”

“Oh Gyu, you should’ve seen your face!” Wonwoo blurted out between laughs as he sat down on pavement, legs dangling over the rim and leaning on the bars. He calmed down from his loop of laughter when Mingyu sits next to him after briefly running up the concrete stairs and joining the elder staring at the view of the calming waves with the sun lowering from its place in the sky, golden hues of sunlight blankets their bodies in warmth. Wonwoo sees the pout Mingyu wears and says, “I’m sorry, Mingyu. I just couldn’t help it.”

The small, adorable giggle that leaves Wonwoo’s mouth is enough to wipe the pout off Mingyu’s face, a smile replacing it and he rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

A comfortable silence washed over the two boys, Wonwoo humming a sweet tune to fill the void of tranquility. They sat close in the silence, enjoying each other’s company for a while, 30 minutes to be specific. “I’m gonna be going back to Seoul tomorrow.” The statement causes Mingyu’s heart to break, his heart screaming inside of his body to tell Wonwoo to convince his parents to stay here just for a bit longer. Long enough Mingyu to tell the boy how he felt, though at such a young age.

Instead, Mingyu simply said, “You are?” Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu didn’t have the courage to look at the boy that sat beside him. “Are you happy you’re going back?”

Wonwoo shrugged with a frown upon his face, unconsciously picking at his fingernails to calm his senses. “I don’t know. I’m happy that I’ll be able to see my friends again, but,” He turned his eyes to look at Mingyu who stares out towards the ocean surface that reflects the sun’s radiant light, “Leaving here, means I’ll have to leave you too, and what  _ we  _ have.”

Mingyu was partially surprised by what Wonwoo said, not expecting those words to leave the boy’s lips. And the phrase “what _we_ have” lingered in his mind. What did Wonwoo mean by that? Why was there emphasis on the “we”? That simple phrase alone left Mingyu with many questions that he didn’t have the confidence to ask.

“I don’t want to leave, Mingyu. I don’t want to lose this  _ friendship _ because I’ve enjoyed every second spent with you.”

_ Of course. I will always just be a friend to you _ . Mingyu shouldn’t be sad about the older boy’s confession because he was a coward to never declare his feelings for the boy. Though only at the age of twelve, it didn’t take a genius to say that Mingyu was indeed head over heels for the boy, and his feelings for Wonwoo only continued to deepen as the days passed by, up until now.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Mingyu said, finally meeting Wonwoo’s saddened gaze and the dark pools of chocolate brown he had come to love staring into so much. “You were only here for the summer and we didn’t even know each other for that long. I’m sure you will just forget me-”

Mingyu was interrupted by Wonwoo’s body crashing into his own, the warmth of Wonwoo’s beating heart blanketing Mingyu along with the hug they were currently sharing. He could hear small, muffled crying from underneath him where Wonwoo’ face was buried, and upon hearing those sounds, it shattered his own heart.

“I could never forget you, Mingyu! How can you say that?” Though Wonwoo’s words were suppressed by the fabric Mingyu wears and the single tears that fall down the path of his cheeks, Mingyu could still make out what he was saying and could only comfort the older boy with a soft yet sad smile on his lips.

“I’m really no one special, hyung. But still, I’ll never forget you either, Wonwoo. You are so special to me, more than you realise.” Mingyu confessed and placed a playful, but warm hearted kiss on top of Wonwoo’s head. His heart was begging for his mouth to say all the words and feelings he wanted to say, but his brain didn’t want to cooperate and let himself stay silent with a vulnerable Wonwoo lying in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, their hearts of pure gold beating against one another with steady breaths, the wind misplacing their hair into crazy hairstyles, but neither one cared at all about their surroundings. All the two boys could think about were each other and the limited time they had together, never realising how they took the days of the past month for granted.

Oh how Mingyu wishes he had the power to stop time, because he would pause the clock at this very moment. All he wanted was to stay with Wonwoo like this, for Wonwoo to not go back to Seoul and just stay with him in this secluded, serene fishing town. He wanted to take Wonwoo on dates, envelope him in loving hugs, and say ”I love you” countless times. 

It was a selfish request, but those were his innermost raw thoughts.

But at such a young age, what does Mingyu possibly know when it comes to love? He was immature, naive, and innocent. He still had so much to learn about the world so he can’t be fantasising over an uncertain future with a boy he had just met a month ago.

Then again, when it came to Wonwoo, Mingyu believed anything is possible, as cheesy as that may sound.

A few meters away, the two boys hear the honk of a horn and a large black car in view. Wonwoo looked up from his lying position and saw his personal bodyguard standing outside. Without any words or gestures from the man, Wonwoo already knew it was time to go back. And it was times like these he absolutely hated. He hated goodbyes and the idea of saying goodbye in general. Goodbye means an end. An end to a conversation. A relationship. Anything. The thought of saying goodbye now, to Mingyu: it terrified him. Because he didn’t know what the future had planned for them.

Did they even have a future? A meeting with an ending filled with uncertainty, it doesn’t sound like they had a possibility of a future together. Wonwoo belongs in Seoul, not this little fishing town. He’s going to become the CEO of Korea's largest company. Fraternising with some sailor boy should be at the bottom of Wonwoo’s list of concerns, his father would say.

But here he was, in the arms of probably the closest friend he has ever had, forced to say goodbye until they would see each other again, which was still unforeseeable.

“I have to go.” Wonwoo said with a hint of sadness in between his words, frowning and he slides on the shoes he had left on the wall’s edge before he had played with Mingyu on the beach. 

When Wonwoo backed away, the warmth that Mingyu once felt was now gone, already feeling the coldness of the seashore’s wind. He stood up to duplicate Wonwoo’s figure, looking down at him even though Wonwoo was the older one. “So… it’s time to say goodbye now, isn’t it?” Mingyu said, his voice trembling from the tears that threaten to fall, but he doesn’t let them. He shouldn’t cry in front of Wonwoo, knowing the boy’s personality that once Mingyu starts crying, he would too.

So he only gave a sad smile.

“No.” Wonwoo denied, causing Mingyu’s facial features to morph to show his confusion. “I can come here early tomorrow morning, I will still have plenty of time before I leave.” Wonwoo suddenly turns to the taller and holds Mingyu’s freezing hands in his, blood rushing to Mingyu’s burning cheeks and reddening with every second that passes by. A wide smile appears on Wonwoo’s face, using his thumb to rub the back of Mingyu’s hand.

“Are you sure your father would allow it? We both know how he feels about  _ our  _ friendship.” Mingyu pointed out with a nervous tone. Wonwoo’s father had a rather strong opinion on their friendship. He found it unnecessary for Wonwoo to be hanging around a “fisherman’s son.” But of course, thirteen-year-old Wonwoo couldn’t care less about what his father said. He was happy when he’s with Mingyu and he wasn’t going to let his father’s words affect his life and the unbreakable bonds he continued to create.

“Who cares what my father thinks? I’m coming back here no matter what. Even if it means I’ll just have to sneak out.” Wonwoo joked at the end in attempts to lighten the depressing mood. 

Mingyu chuckled and scolded Wonwoo to not do that otherwise he could get in trouble.

“You promise?” Mingyu shyly asked, his eyes averting the person in front of him. Wonwoo smiles seeing Mingyu’s flustered state, squeezing the hands he holds in his tighter to savour the touch that he may not feel for a long time. Mingyu’s hands felt warm and fuzzy in Wonwoo’s, wanting to burn the touch into their memories.

Because after all, they simply were strangers with happy memories. That’s all it was. They knew so little about each other, so how could they be friends? Even if it’s what Wonwoo admits their relationship to be, they could never be sure of what the future holds for them. There were too many uncertainties, too many gaps in the friendship, though they seemed so close.

“I promise, Mingyu. I promise I’ll come back, for you.” Wonwoo softly speaks. “Even after I’m gone, promise me that you’ll be okay. Promise me that you’ll still live life to the fullest even if we can’t find our way back to each other after tomorrow, that you will always try to be happy no matter what.” Mingyu nods. They stay like that for a few seconds until they hear the honk from the car again. They looked back to see the tall figure dressed in a suit tapping the watch, translating to “It’s time to go”. Wonwoo frowned before turning to Mingyu to mutter a small ”goodbye” before letting go.

Mingyu watched with sad eyes as Wonwoo’s small teenage figure slipped further and further away from him. For just this moment in time. For the rest of his life. Mingyu didn’t know the answer to how long it would be until he sees Wonwoo again after tomorrow, but then again, he can always see Wonwoo in the memories he liked to revisit in his mind and dreams.

Once the large car drove off, Mingyu heaved a heavy sigh and sits back in his original space prior to Wonwoo’s departure. His eyes wavered over the gentle waves that crashed onto the shore, the fresh salty smell of the water filtering his nostrils. The sun sets beyond the horizon, disappearing from Mingyu’s line of sight as the once pale, cloudless atmosphere above him diffuses into mystical hues of orange and purple rays that dance in the evening sky’s music.

His mind was set on the boy, Jeon Wonwoo. No matter how hard he tried to wander to a different thought, all he could think about was the heir with the admirable love for reading. 

How had he come to love the boy so easily? Was it childish love? Was he being stupid for falling in love at the age of twelve? Could he even call what he was feeling love? Mingyu was so confused and the fact that Wonwoo was leaving tomorrow means he would be left with lingering and unresolved feelings. 

But would he confess his feelings just to feel the satisfaction of relief? Absolutely not.

Just the thought of Wonwoo rejecting him, Mingyu could already feel the heartbreak—his heart crashing into the ground and falling apart into minuscule pieces that couldn’t easily be picked up.

In a way, could their relationship be that of a wave? In the beginning, they easily built up the trust that is required in any kind of relationship, like the wind slowly picking up water and building up a wave of force and power. But will it end the same way? Just like a wave crashing onto the ocean shore that will soon disappear into nothing but minimal sea foam. That’s something he feared for the future. It scared him.

For now, he could only hope that Wonwoo would fulfill his promise to meet him before leaving for the city, for the final goodbye until the future.

But promises are meant to be broken, aren’t they?

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Mingyu was as restless as ever that same, cloudless night.

He stirred in his bed with a blanket abandoned to his left at two in the morning. His head was spinning from the countless thoughts that revolved around the possibilities of tomorrow’s events and Jeon Wonwoo. His heart throbbed at the thought of the boy and it’s tempo would never slow down when pondering over his feelings. His  _ stupid _ feelings, he might add, maybe.

Mingyu abruptly sat up from his lying position which leaves an indent in the pillow, his dark hair sticking up from all directions messily. He thought it was no use, implying that he wasn’t going to get a minute of sleep tonight. Uncovering himself from his duvet sheets, he shuffled toward the open window of his bedroom and leaned on the ledge. 

The disc that was the moon hung lonely high in the sky, only a few stars light years away to accompany it. Rays of moonlight, as bright as a diamond’s light-reflected surface, set the sea a-glow like melted platinum. The waves glittered in curves and Mingyu became lost in the enchanting lullaby of their swell and sigh.

Who knew the sea looked so beautiful under moonbeams?

The small waves washed the night’s debris onto the land, untouched golden sand covers the floor as far as your eyes could see. And as pretty as the shore may be when the world turned dark, nothing could compare to Wonwoo’s innocent beauty, in Mingyu’s eyes. Were his feelings for Wonwoo right? Should he be feeling such strong emotions surge through blood whenever in Wonwoo’s presence? Maybe. Maybe not. The answer would always be uncertain. Mingyu realised that many aspects in his life had uncertain futures and possibilities, all because of the son of a CEO; he was a boy of a different class, a different life, a different world. They were so unalike. Should people of such contrasting lifestyles and backgrounds even converse with each other? 

Mingyu didn’t know the answer, and maybe he never would. Just like many other questions he had posed in his life.

What was he meant to do with his childish feelings for Wonwoo? The boy was leaving later that day, and Mingyu would be left behind with confused thoughts. Was he meant to just continue living through his days of youth as if Wonwoo had never existed? Was he just meant to forget about Wonwoo completely?

Although that seems like the most logical answer, he thought he would never be able to get over Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo. He was the small push Mingyu needed to boost his confidence, the sunlight that illuminated Mingyu’s dark and lonely world by the ocean front. He was probably the first friend Mingyu has made, and their bond seemed so genuine. Something that was meant to be cherished for a long time.

How would he ever be able to forget the boy that has had such an impact on him? He simply couldn’t do it.

So what was he supposed to do with his bottled up feelings?

_ A love letter? _ Perhaps.

He could just write a simple letter, manifesting all his unspoken emotions that have built up, layer by layer, this past month inside his heart. Write their story in ink that dries matte to voice the words he was unable to say, and hope that in the end, his feelings were reciprocated.

Mingyu scuffled to the end of his bed and jumped onto his feet, slumping his body into his chair and rolling towards his desk in a smooth manner. He took one of his many pens from his pot and a piece of lined paper from his drawers. But when his pen finally met the paper, his mind turned into a blank slate.

How was he meant to start this love letter? Should he make it formal? Casual? Add some cheesy pick up lines?

What if he wrote a poem with romantic metaphors to make it sweet and heartwarming, that would be nice, right? What if he drew a simple Yes or No, tick box for Wonwoo to answer whether he likes Mingyu back or not. Effortless and straight to the point. Or, Mingyu could draw small doodles of the memories they created together, confessing to him at the end of the letter.

No. He’s overthinking this too much. He should just make it a normal, love letter that tells Wonwoo directly how he feels. No drawings, no tick boxes, no cheesy pick up lines. Be honest with his feelings and write out his raw thoughts that would hopefully voice the words his heart liked to speak. Once he got into the right set of mind, his hand started to move across the lines of the paper, ink drying with every heartbeat to write their young and reckless love story through inked words. 

Minutes of writing passed and it was only when Mingyu paused his writing hand movement that he realised a few stray tears had fallen from the corners of his sleepy eyes, dropping onto the wooden desk he sits at and staining it. 

“Why am I crying?” Mingyu whispered to himself, pulling his pyjama sleeve over his knuckles to use as a tissue to wipe the tracks his tears left.

Why was he crying in the first place? Was it because he’s writing the letter? Was he becoming emotional over the thought of Wonwoo leaving? Possibly. But can you blame him?

The older boy was the first  _ real _ friend Mingyu has made in a while, now that he thinks about it. His other companions came and went, leaving once they had gotten what they wanted from the sailor boy, and after experiencing this same process time and time again, it broke his poor soul. Mingyu isolated himself from others; the less friends he made, the less pain he would have to feel. He admitted that he felt very lonely, but he would take being lonely over being surrounded by fake friends anyday.

That is, until Jeon Wonwoo arrived in his small fishing town little over a month ago for the summer.

He first saw the older boy on the beach, reading one of the many books Wonwoo had talked about once they became familiar with each other. At the first glance, you’d assume Wonwoo is the quiet one in the friendship but it’s actually the opposite. Wonwoo was the one to always start conversations, think of games to play in the golden sands of the beach. Wonwoo’s bubbly personality outshone Mingyu’s but the boy never lets the younger one feel inferior nor alone. Wonwoo never failed to make Mingyu smile and feel wanted. 

Wonwoo was different. Wonwoo _ is  _ different.

Realising how much he had been daydreaming, he read through the letter he had written. Once satisfied with the content of the note, he pulled open his desk drawer and rummaged through the mess of papers until he found a fitting envelope to put the letter in.

Once sealed, he scavenged through the drawer again to find the almost-empty sheet of heart stickers his younger sister had left when she had taken all the heart stickers she wanted. Though the options were slightly limited, it would still work. Mingyu chose the most fitting stickers for the letter (one green and one purple heart sticker since they were the two’s favourite colours) and applied them to the point of the flap of the envelope, a small smile displaying across his full lips when looking at it.

The cloud of weary and uneasiness dissipated from above his head as he writes ‘From Mingyu’ on the back of the letter, his old panicked thoughts were no longer bothering him as much as earlier but nervous ones began to replace them, probably making him feel even more anxious than before.

What if Wonwoo rejects him? Will that be their last memory they’d remember of each other? A pitiful rejection. Maybe he could just never give the letter to Wonwoo, throw it away while he still has the chance-

No. He needed to commit to this. He was giving Wonwoo this letter no matter what.

That night, Mingyu fell asleep sitting in the comfort of his spinning chair and head resting on the desk, dreaming of tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Sunlight broke into the room through the open curtains, cascading its warm rays along the walls and floor, and casting shadows all around in its path. It lit up Mingyu’s face enough that it caused him to stir awake, rubbing his eyes open and suddenly blinded by the bright light that shines onto him.

He lifted his head from its original resting position in his arms. 

The warmth the sun brought to his face, certainly something that one would find comforting, but then he remembers what today marked.

_He’s leaving_.

A pool of deep sadness began to swirl in his stomach, knowing that today’s parting will be something that he’ll hold onto for a long while, possibly for the majority of his life. 

The coastal winds filtered Mingyu’s room through the west window, the waves playing soothing chords of serenity that began at morning light. His mind was full of drowsy thoughts despite his fast beating heart that was anticipating what's to come.

_You can do this, Mingyu. All you have to do is give him the letter and not make a fool out of yourself. Simple._ He thought and gave himself a mini pep-talk, finally standing from his chair as the breeze sends chills to tickle the hairs on his tan skin. Although he was only twelve, he was thinking and acting like a highschool girl about to confess to her crush.

He took a shower and put on a fresh set of clothes before going to the kitchen, finding his mother already by the heated stove, cooking a delicious meal as always. “Good morning, Mingyu!” She chirped with glee and a gleaming smile on her face that Mingyu could never get tired of seeing. 

“Hi.” Mingyu responded back, his tone slightly lower than his usual greetings in the morning, and sat down at the small table where his plate and cutlery was already prepared, along with another set opposite him for his mother.

“You okay, sweetie? You seem a bit down.” His mother asked, lowering the heat to zero before taking the pan off the stove and turning around and pouring the pan’s content onto Mingyu’s plate, a simple dish consisting of fried rice with meat and vegetables. “You’re usually acting as if you’re on cloud nine every morning since you started playing with that Wonwoo boy.” Mingyu’s mother had always been grateful for the two boys’ meeting on the beach at the beginning of summer. Mingyu was always known to be a quiet and reserved boy, never opening up nor smiling this much. But when he came home that day he met Wonwoo at the beach, the facade he once wore disappeared, and the boy Mingyu’s mother knew from little over a few years ago had returned.

“He’s going back to Seoul today… so I may not ever see him again.” Mingyu frowned and spoke quietly, picking at his food with a spoon. A disheartened look came onto Mingyu’s mother’s face, saddened by the downcast aura that radiated from her son.

“Oh Mingyu, I’m so sorry to hear that.” His mother began but Mingyu shakes his head, looking up at her with the kindest smile he could muster up right now.

“It’s not a big deal, really. He was going to leave at some point like everyone else.”

“Don’t say that Mingyu!” She said, getting out from her seat and kneeling by Mingyu’s side, his head low whilst she looked up to him, caressing his face with her right hand whilst her left held his. “Though I have never met the boy myself, seeing how happy he makes you, I know he’s different from all those other boys. He won’t leave you forever. I’m sure that he will come back here for next summer.”

Mingyu’s mother had somehow always felt so guilty and sympathetic towards her son. At the young age of twelve, he’s had to endure so much pain already; from his father leaving when he was five to all his friends betraying him. She felt so useless that she was barely able to be there for him.

However, Mingyu thought of his mum as an idol, a hero, someone he can always look up to. Despite the heartbreak she had to undergo from his bastard father leaving, she still managed to do everything she could to bring him up in a stable household.

But now wasn’t the time for crying over his mother’s hardships. Wonwoo’s departure already lowered his happiness and security levels.

Instead, he unexpectedly wraps his arms around his mother’s body, her arms wrapping around his shortly after. “Thank you, Mum. I’ll be okay, and keep your words in mind. I’ll try to have hope.”

“That’s good then. Try not to wallow in the sad part of it, okay?”

“I know, Mum, I will try.” Mingyu reassured with a weak smile. She smiled in return, placing a small kiss on Mingyu’s cheek before the two went back to eating their breakfast.

Slipping on his usual worn out converse sneakers, he stepped out the front door of his small red house and along the wooden deck with the letter clutched in his hand. He walked down the decked slope onto the main road, across the wall railing him and Wonwoo were sitting underneath yesterday, the sea-bathing air sending a salty smell through his nostrils. He had always loved the smell of the seaside, even the sight alone. 

He remembered Wonwoo saying he would be here in the morning, seeing the sun beginning to rise higher in the sky with each minute that ticks away, the darkness fading from black to light blue and pink hues that melted together to colour the atmosphere above him with a few misty clouds to accompany it. He finds the familiar rocks he had hid behind yesterday, sitting on the wall with his legs dangling down the edge, swinging them back and forth, hearing a few cars pass by on the road behind him.

Mingyu sat there for half an hour before going onto the beach itself (due to the road behind him becoming busier) via the concrete stairs, taking off his high-cut shoes before his feet dove into the golden sands that cover the vast spread of land. He trudged towards the sea with a heavy weight upon his shoulders, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore being able to calm his nerves just a bit. Small amounts of fatigue began to settle in from not getting enough sleep as he walked along the borders that divided the dry sand from the wet, his mind beginning to wonder when the older boy would arrive here.

He perched himself close to the sea waters but far enough to not get wet by the waves that wash various elements of the sea onto the land. He held the letter close to him with his head resting on his arms that are comfortably placed on top of his knees. The breeze began to weave through his hair, misplacing strands from their places as he stares off into the horizon that blends in with the sea.

And just by admiring the sea, he loses track of time and falls asleep on the beach in the crook of his arms, but the flock of seagulls that fly overhead whilst obnoxiously squawking managed to wake him up. The slow ticking clock on his right wrists shows the time of 8 am, about two hours had already passed.  _ Was he here too early? Was he being too eager for this meeting?  _ Even if he was, you can’t blame him. This may be the last time Mingyu will ever see Wonwoo until next summer, which is what he hoped, so of course he would be eager to see the boy for the final goodbye.

So there he waits by the abyss of water, where Wonwoo’s promise of return floats upon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Meanwhile..._ **

“For the last time Wonwoo, you will not be going to see that boy! We are going back to Seoul now!” Mr. Jeon demanded, so loud it almost shakes the house they had rented for the family’s stay.

“It’s just for a simple goodbye! What’s so wrong with that?” Wonwoo argued back. This wasn’t what Wonwoo had planned the previous night. Arguing with his close-minded father to say goodbye to his one friend was what Wonwoo wanted to avoid from the start. He thought that sneaking out through the back window of his room would be the simplest way to get back to the beach, but he naively forgot that one out of the countless bodyguards his father had brought along kept watch during this early hour of the morning.

“You are the heir to one of Korea’s biggest companies. I will not allow you to stray away from your destiny all because you were skipping around the beach with some fisherman’s son!” Mr. Jeon erupted. Maids that were hired continued to bring down suitcases upon suitcases despite the heated feud, Wonwoo’s mother and younger sister, Soyoung, were only able to watch from the sidelines as the small flame grew into a wildfire.

“I only just turned thirteen a month ago?! Don’t give me all this ‘it’s your destiny’ crap! He is not just some ‘fisherman’s son’, Dad. He is honestly the nicest person I have ever met and my best friend! And I _will_ go back to see him, whether you like it or not!” Wonwoo yelled at the top of his lungs as he stomped towards the door but was blocked by two guards neatly dressed in suits as usual. “Let me through!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” His father roared, the sound of his booming voice caused Wonwoo to stop his impulsive actions, his head turning to see his father red in the face from fury. The boy could see fire igniting in the dark orbs of his father’s eyes, a fire that Wonwoo continued to fuel by arguing and fighting back. “This is exactly the reason why I had forbidden you to go to the beach on your own in the first place. You should not associate with low class people like  _ him.  _ He was a waste of your time and I kept telling you that, but of course, you chose not to listen to me.” Mr. Jeon started to step closer to Wonwoo, a sinking feeling of fear in the boy’s stomach. The tall man stopped in front of him, hands behind his back and looking down on Wonwoo.

“This situation has… enlightened me.” His father said, his tone sounding less menacing and more calm than before, which everyone including Wonwoo found strange. “This has shown me I can’t trust you to do things freely. It seems you can’t follow simple orders. So from this day forward, I will tell you who to be friends with, so say goodbye to your old friends when we arrive back in Seoul. You will tell me who you’re hanging around with and why. Including at school, don’t associate with people unless you have had my approval-”

“But father-”

“Wooshik!” Mrs. Jeon called out, appalled by her husband’s words. When it came to disciplining their children, she had never agreed with Mr. Jeon’s choice of educating the two siblings disobedience, especially when it came to Wonwoo. He had always been much stricter on his son, despite the young age. Wonwoo was barely given the freedom to act like a normal child, and his father now restricts who he’s able to be friends with? Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

Mr. Jeon ignored his wife’s calling, and continued, “Even when it comes to dating and relationships, these rules will apply. You’re lucky I haven’t forced anyone on you yet for the sake of the company, so I am leaving my trust in you to pick a worthy partner.” Yet. That one word disgusted Wonwoo to the bone. He turned thirteen little over a month ago, and his father is already talking about relationships? Is he sick? In his defense, his father could muster up the excuse that he’s just “looking out for Wonwoo’s future,” but Wonwoo knew that was a bunch of crap to make Mr. Jeon look like the fatherly figure he failed to be. “Do I make myself clear?” Mr. Jeon asked sternly.

Wonwoo stared at the ground, his fists tightly curled at his sides. He so badly wanted to argue back, defend himself to get his freedom but he knows that it may fail and lead to his ultimate defeat, making the punishment worse for himself. With the politest voice he could vocalise, he answered, “Yes, father.”

Satisfied, Mr. Jeon walked away victorious with his shoes clicking against the wooden floors as two tall men followed in his tracks, leaving Wonwoo standing in his place with a heavy heart. Mrs. Jeon can only feel pity and sorrow for her son whilst Soyoung was too young and oblivious to understand what had happened, innocently sucking on a lollipop whilst holding onto her mother’s hand securely.

A few minutes after the incident passes, the stacks of suitcases are brought outside, beginning to be loaded into the back of the large black car, everything continuing as normal. Wonwoo sat alone by one of the windows, staring off into oblivion and the blurred line where the sky met the sea. 

He felt so ashamed of himself; he led Mingyu onto believing that they were gonna meet today. Was he too impulsive about the situation? He should’ve thought this through more. Mingyu had probably arrived at the beach by now, waiting for Wonwoo to get there too.

Guilt was rising within him, realising he was going to break his promise to the younger boy. And after the argument and the rules his father had set in stone, it’s likely Wonwoo won’t be able to return here until years later when he’s older. Even then, he could still be under his father’s control.

And even if he does return, the fact that he broke his promise to Mingyu would affect how they’d react to each other once they meet again in the future. This was so messed up, what was he supposed to do?

_ I’m so sorry, Mingyu. I’ll find my way back to you, I swear. _

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Mingyu was still sat by the gushing waves, regretting not bringing an extra layer to shield himself from the strong winds the sea brought. Another two hours had passed, and still no sign of Wonwoo. He felt as though he was glancing at his watch every 30 seconds, but time was passing so slowly in contrast to earlier. Was he expecting too much still? Maybe Wonwoo may not come. Maybe his father caught him sneaking out and-

_ No. Stop thinking pessimistically, Mingyu. He promised he would come back, and Wonwoo never breaks a promise. _ Wonwoo never breaks a promise. Not on purpose, at least. Wonwoo was going to come and they’ll happily wave their final goodbyes to each other, they were going to leave on a good note. Wonwoo was going to leave this fishing town with the promise that his family will visit again next summer. That’s exactly what was going to happen.

Or Mingyu is just trying to convince himself that’s how things will go. To say that he was just nervous would be an understatement. 

With his legs crossed, they shook up and down as if the movement would be able to warm his lower body in the slightest. His skin pale due to the lack of warmth and his cheeks and the tip of his nose were rosey as the wind rushed by. He was surprised when he began to see a few people and daily visitors litter across the beach vastly at an earlier time than usual.

In all honesty, he was becoming impatient; from having waited for already three hours, it was to be expected that he would start to feel the hints of restlessness. But he knew the extra wait would be worth it in the end, of course. If anything, he would willingly sit on the beach the whole day for Wonwoo, if it took the elder that long. And no matter the excuse, Mingyu would just respond with “It’s no big deal” and continue what they were going to do. It’s strange to him how easily attached he had become with Wonwoo, but he couldn’t help it. There was always a feeling of security and safeness that allured Mingyu to the elder, but what it exactly was he had no idea. 

All he knew was that Wonwoo felt like home. So he was willing to wait here for as long as it takes.

Another hour passed slowly, and Mingyu laid down on the golden sands, his arms used as a pillow. If he was going to wait here, he might as well make himself at least a bit more comfortable. His eyes gaze upon the misty clouds that were building up above his head, casting the sky a slightly grey colour and beginning to hide the sun away. It was 10 am, and he was beginning to question Wonwoo’s definition of “early”. He was expecting the elder to at least show up around seven or eight, since that’s the earliest time people in the town liked to start their day.

He breathed out and it condensed into an icy vapour, shivering. In the pit of his stomach, a sinking feeling began to develop and the pessimistic thoughts from just an hour ago arose again. Questions like “Was Wonwoo lying about coming back?” and “Did Wonwoo completely forget about it?” were chewing away at him and it only unsettled him further.

A part of him had given up all hope, all the prayers that asked the heavens that everything would be fine were wasted. A part of him, a selfish part, wished that he had never met Wonwoo in the first place. He cursed the sudden confidence in him that day to ask Wonwoo what book he was reading and to actually interact with someone new. If their meeting never occurred, he wouldn’t have to feel so conflicted, so unsure, so fucking in love—he hated it all.

But in a way, Mingyu was lying to himself. He loved it as much as he hated it. He loved the feeling of floating upon cloud nine when he was in the elder’s presence. The way he adored seeing Wonwoo’s nose scrunch up whenever the boy smiled in absolute bliss, the rate of his heart never being able to remain it’s normal pace when blushing at the simple action. As much as he wanted to hate the euphoria he felt because of Wonwoo, he couldn’t deny how he felt. He loves Wonwoo, and he still can’t wrap his head around the reason why he had fallen for the boy so quickly.

Love at first sight? Soulmates? The red string of fate? All the cliche phrases used to describe love were the only things he could think of at the moment. This wasn’t some kind of Shakespeare tragedy where Mingyu and Wonwoo would lose each other forever. No. This was real life, his life. It wasn’t being written by some author that inks every action he would do. But why was he feeling like he was in some sort of romance novel or Kdrama his mother loved to binge every Saturday evening?

He decided not to think too deeply into it, more than he already has and just returns to staring at the clouds as they swirl into unique shapes. One was shaped like a smiling face, one like a dolphin jumping and diving into the sea of cloudy abyss. The array of artistic (some silly) clouds somehow complimented the tidal waves that crashed at Mingyu’s feet.

But as much as he tried to distract himself from his thoughts with the clouds on display above him, his train of thought always seemed to travel on the track that leads to Wonwoo. 

This was crazy, how did he let himself fall so far and deep into this? That day he only wanted to be nice and retreat from his comfort zone for once, not catch feelings and fall for the son of the CEO. Mingyu heaved a heavy sigh once more, breath weighing the burdening feelings and thoughts he can never seem to shake away.

_ Just wait. That’s all you can do right now. _

_   
  
  
  
  
_

-

_   
  
  
  
  
_

Mingyu only returned home when he needed to eat, other than that he pretty much stayed at the beach the whole day, from sunrise until sunset. The clouds that once clouded the sky had disappeared and were replaced by the golden hues of the sun as they painted the atmosphere with multiple shades of orange. The tides were moving further inland, but it never stopped the sea from looking as beautiful as ever. And as pretty as the scenery was, Mingyu wasn’t feeling so pretty on the inside.

Whenever he came back home, his mother noticed the disheartened and disappointed look on his face, only responding with hums or short answers. Whenever she asked whether or not he said goodbye to Wonwoo, Mingyu would remain silent. So she didn’t ask any further, only giving her son the food he desired before he would walk out the front door again.

The letter he was so nervous yet so confident to give was slightly crumpled in his left hand due to the tight grip he had on it. To be honest, he didn’t care whether the letter would get ruined or not, what’s the use of preserving the condition of it when it will never be opened in the first place?

When the sky melted from orange hues to shades of blue to indicate dark was arriving, Mingyu got up from his sitting position and decided that he should finally go home and get a wink of rest at least. Less cars were driving on the road as he crossed it, everyone in the town beginning to turn in for the night.

Did Wonwoo really forget? Did he think it wasn’t worth meeting Mingyu in the end? Honestly, Mingyu couldn’t blame him if that was the case, but it’s still painful to bear. He dug his thumb nail into the side of his index finger as he walked along the harbour, his gaze returning from the wooden plank floors to the boats and ships lined up. Once arriving home, he walked through the door with heavy steps and a breaking heart.

He didn’t respond to his mother’s calling, only going straight to his room and slumped his body onto the bed. Right now, he wanted a black hole to appear underneath him and swallow him whole, disappearing off from the face of the earth. He felt embarrassed somehow, waiting there for the entire day for Wonwoo to end up not showing up.

Fatigue caught up to him, and he instantly fell asleep in the comfort of his duvet sheets, dreaming of what could’ve happened if Wonwoo did return.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu wasn’t sure why he returned back to the shoreline the next day. He gravitated towards the sea, his feet having a mind of its own and being driven by the sense of lostness and memory of the previous days when accompanied by Wonwoo. Maybe it was a way of coping now that Wonwoo was gone. But even with that reasoning, the beach carried memories that were happy yet painful to look back on, it would only remind him of Wonwoo with every glance and visit there.

He needed to move on. It’s not like it will do him any good by holding onto the minimal memories and feelings for Wonwoo. He was gone. Back in Seoul. They would never have the chance of rekindling their friendship or whatever you’d call this one-sided relationship Mingyu found himself in. He wants to hate Wonwoo, but he can’t. He wants to forget Wonwoo, but he can’t. He just  _ can’t _ get Wonwoo out of his life so easily. 

He brought the letter with him as well, almost as if he was repeating yesterday’ plans and events, pretending Wonwoo was still here and keeping his promise of seeing Mingyu for the final time. _Don’t fucking lie to yourself. He’s gone. He’s going to forget about you and you’ll have to forget him too._ His fingers traced over the edges of the letter as he gripped onto it tightly so it wouldn’t be swept away by the breeze. He was tempted to open the envelope, rip the written paper into shreds so he could maybe feel a bit better about himself. But something in him stops his hand movements from opening the sealed envelope any further.

Maybe it was him having some kind of hope. Hope that perhaps, Mingyu would be able to give him the letter, that his feelings will remain the same even years later, that Wonwoo would be the only one to fill the void in Mingyu’s heart despite the distance.

Is he a fool for thinking in such a way? Possibly.

“Get a hold of yourself,” Mingyu muttered to himself as he rubbed his head with his hands, talking to himself and looking like a lunatic to any passerby. For some reason, a few stray tears manage to escape the corner of his eye, only noticing once the sleeve of his navy hoodie becomes slightly damp. He was annoyed at himself. The fact that he was letting Wonwoo mess up his head and feelings like this.

_ Forget him. Forget him. Forget him.  _ These thoughts contradicted the last words he said to Wonwoo, representing just how conflicted he was feeling inside. He  _ should  _ forget Wonwoo because after all, they’re going to have to live their own lives without each other. Wonwoo was going to take over one of Korea’s biggest companies. Even if the latter were to remember Mingyu, he wouldn’t have the time to come back here. 

And Mingyu sulking about it for the rest of his life wouldn’t do him any good. He would just wallow in the pit of sadness he made for himself by continuing to hold on to those fragmented memories.

He was sure that he was going to return to the beach everyday, just like before, but maybe it could be his first step of… moving on. He could focus on his studies and find new interesting hobbies to distract himself. Perfect his cooking skills and find himself in the culinary world just like he had dreamed of doing.

_ Live out your life to the fullest, don’t let your feelings for Wonwoo hold you back. _

And that’s exactly what Mingyu will do.

Sure, it’s going to take Mingyu some time to adjust not visiting the beach everyday, since that had been his daily routine prior to meeting Wonwoo, but it’ll be a good place to start.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


It has almost been a year so far, and honestly, Mingyu’s been feeling significantly better from before. He has become more open and social with the other boys in his class again, finding real friends like Xu Minghao and Lee Seokmin who never tried to benefit off of him, which was refreshing. Mingyu started picking up cooking again, always helping his mother prepare meals wherever he could, and if he didn’t, he would watch from his mother’s side and mentally noting the different techniques she used. Cooking allowed him to put all his energy into something, distract himself. And at times when he got home from school early before his mother returned from work, he would have his own little experiments whether it would be mixing spices to season a curry or creating his own pastries. It was a routine for Minghao and Seokmin to taste Mingyu’s masterpieces (or catastrophes) every school lunch time, and it would end in either the two friends melting over the exquisite delicacies or vomiting their insides out.

“What strange concoction have you created for us to eat today, Gyu?” Minghao asked as he crossed his legs in a comfortable sitting position, both Mingyu and Seokmin replicating his actions.

“It is not strange!” Mingyu defended himself as he began to take out the tupperware box that concealed the food from a plastic bag.

“I’m sorry, Mingyu—but sometimes the food you’ve made us  _ revolting _ . You even tricked us into eating squid tentacles dressed in peanut butter!” Seokmin brought up, causing all of them to giggle from the fond memory. They introduced Mingyu into watching Food Wars, and upon seeing the dubious dish S oma had created made Mingyu want to try it himself. The day he did, Mingyu managed to trick the other two into consuming the unappetising serving, resulting in Mingyu not being forgiven for at least a week. Of course it was just banter between them, but taking that dish in was absolutely sickening to have, and the taste of the peanut butter and squid lingered on their taste buds for the rest of the day.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Mingyu chuckled. He began to lift the blue lid, Minghao and Seokmin waiting in anticipation “To make up for that, I created another dish from that anime since you love it so much. And… ta da!” Once the dish was revealed, the two were instantly disappointed, shoulders sagging.

“Just—plain rice? Is that it?” Minghao said with dissatisfaction in his tone.

“Hmph.” Mingyu had a smirk cheekily displayed across his lips before turning back to the bag, reaching in to grab another small plastic container. He opened it to reveal pale yellow pieces of egg, the picture having some familiarity in Seokmin’s mind. They both looked closer, about to open their mouth and make another comment until they noticed something hidden beneath the egg.

Mingyu poured the content of the container into the rice, revealing mini golden-brown cubes of gelatin. When the cubes came into contact with the white rice, they slowly began to melt and painted the rice a brown hue, releasing an addicting smell of chicken broth to linger in the atmosphere. Mingyu sprinkled on the finishing topping of sliced green onions onto the top and when he looked up to his best friends, he laughed at how their mouths were watering like a waterfall.  **(props to anyone who remembers what dish this is lolol,, sorry for this random food wars reference i am ADDICTED to that anime-)**

It looked just as appetising as it does in the anime, and in an instance, both Minghao and Seokmin took their chopsticks and dived into the steaming meal.

“Oh my god—Gyu, this tastes amazing!” Minghao compliments as he plunged in for a second bite, and a third, and a fourth. Mingyu’s ears turn red at the compliment. When he first watched the dish in action, he was afraid it wasn’t going to turn out as well as he hoped, but seeing his friends gush over how mouth-watering his food is, it lifts his confidence even just a little. Countless times they’ve brought up the topic of Mingyu going to a culinary school because he seriously has the talent for it at such a young age.

As nice as that would be, Mingyu believed that he wouldn’t make it that far into the world of cooking. Sure he had the skills for it (although he believes he has a lot of room for improvement), opening up a restaurant has many possibilities of failure with the fears of going into debt and losing the passion he once had. But if it were to be a success, it would be a dream come true.

They finished the container’s contents quickly, Mingyu surprisingly managed to have at least a few bites before the other two devoured it all hungrily. They finished their own lunches quickly before the end of break, discussing numerous topics and returned to the classrooms for the rest of their learning.

The trio walked home later than the school’s finishing time, around 6 pm. Minghao and Seokmin departed their group at different times after passing by their homes. Mingyu lived the furthest so it was normal for him to end up walking alone, allowing him to take in the breathtaking scenery that changes minorly everyday.

It had been a while since Mingyu’s thought about _him_ , whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing he doesn’t know but it was an improvement from eleven months ago. He still visited the oceanfront often, for times of reflection or looking back on the old memories he still loved to reminisce during moments of self doubt and loneliness. At times he wondered how Wonwoo was doing, as stupid as that may be. Wonwoo is living the high life, a sailor boy wondering of his well-being is the least of the future CEO’s problems. But it’s normal to think of how your friend is doing, right? You’d do it for anyone you care about in the slightest, and they weren’t _strangers_ to each other. Wonwoo announced that they were best friends, willingly, so he didn’t understand why he was suddenly doubting his thoughts again.

But then again, they only knew each other for a month. In a month of just playing games and spending time together on a beach, not to mention there were some days Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to visit Mingyu due to his father’s demand, can you really get to know someone that easily and become instant best friends? On paper, you could agree that it’s possible; you do it when starting a new school, so why would this be any different? The only variation is that it was a different setting.

So far, Mingyu felt like his bar of progress in moving on has barely been filled and the increase was minimal. But that’s okay. Maybe in a few years, he finally moves on completely, and taking baby steps is the best thing for him right now. Mingyu was only twelve; this means that as time passed, he will grow, mature and realise that to live his life to the fullest, he needed to find someone new. Someone who he would actually have a chance with and live life happily. 

But he was scared. He feared that he'd never be able to let go of his unrequited feelings, that things were never going to get easier. Their last day they spent together replayed in his head. The pain always felt new, the pain always felt fresh, even though it should feel familiar by now.

He took their time together for granted, naively not thinking of the future when accompanied by Wonwoo.

The promises Wonwoo made: he promised to take Mingyu to Disneyland. That they would travel the world together and taste all different types of food. That Wonwoo would buy his own ship just to watch Mingyu take the wheel and venture to different, unexplored isles. That when he wrote his first book, Mingyu would be the first one to read. That he would take Mingyu back to Seoul one day. That he would come back for him. All of them were broken, empty promises. Never to be fulfilled. And it made Mingyu break down again, the pain was always going to be there, haunting him until he was able to move on and forget.

His eyes turned puffy and captured the stares of a few people that passed him, but he didn’t care. When he returned home, he went straight to his room again, declining his mother’s offer for dinner and replying that he wasn’t hungry. He slumped himself straight on his bed, next to the open window where the linen curtains were caught in a dance with the howling winds. The breeze swayed Mingyu’s raven hair in different directions, chills tickling the hairs on his skin and pulled a blanket over his body to shield himself from the cold. But even with the fluffy fabric covering him, something within him felt cold and bitter.

The thought of Wonwoo at that moment was blissful yet bittersweet. He longed for Wonwoo still but wanted to push all the memories they shared away.

_ Promise me that you’ll still live life to the fullest, that you will always try to be happy no matter what.  _ Wonwoo’s words echo in his head. He promised he would live life to the fullest, that he will always try to stay happy even after Wonwoo’s departure. He should keep his promise, even if Wonwoo didn’t keep his. 

He wasn’t going to allow his promises to drown in the waters where Wonwoo’s sank in.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


**_10 years later_ **

“Order for table 107 is ready!” 

A voice called out, plating the food on the window amongst the noise of clattering of pots and pans, sizzling sounds of meats and vegetables and staff communicating to one another to make sure dinner service ran smoothly.

“I need the appetizers for 109! Taeyeon, how long until the salmons are ready?” Mingyu asked, but with the tone he used, it sounded more like a demand.

“Two minutes!” A young girl, Taeyeon, quickly replied back, switching back and forth between the two frying pans where the salmon was sizzling.

Whilst new orders and empty plates were coming in, steaming dishes were being served out. Once the finished order for 109 had been sent out by one of the waitresses, Mingyu walked out of the kitchen to see over how the dining room and the people that filled it were reacting to tonight’s specials. And as usual, dinner service was a success. The room was overflowing with a positive atmosphere due to the compliments and satisfaction of the customers, and the view made a smile tug at Mingyu’s lips.

Despite the worries he had in the past about opening a restaurant, with a few pushes from his mother and friends, promising they’d be there to support him with every step of the way, he opened his own restaurant after returning from a culinary school in Seoul when he was 18. It was intensely pressuring to handle at first of course, but once the place began picking up some popularity amongst the locals and the tourists, it became a huge success and worked in his favour.

At the age of 22, he already had branches both here in his hometown and in Seoul, serving food that included the daily catch of fish that were displayed in varieties at the local market, having a taste of home in his cooking whether it was here or in the capital city. Mingyu was never the laid back owner everyone expected him to be, assuming that he’d just manage the front of the house, but the kitchen was more of his home. Cooking was his passion, not greeting guests and serving tables. On the days she wasn’t working, Mingyuu’s mother liked to help at the front of the house in the restaurant in his place along with the other waiting staff, always wanting to support her son in any way she could.

More customers thrived into his restaurant, tourists becoming the more frequent visitors, desperate to suppress their hunger with the local delicacies and have a taste of what the town had to offer. 

Mingyu was about to turn away to return to his duties in the kitchen but stopped midway when a certain, familiar individual walked through the doors. A tall man wearing a semi-formal attire with dark hair swept neatly to the side, an angelic smile that Mingyu could never forget.

Jeon Wonwoo. He was here, standing in his restaurant, ten years later. He had matured a lot and gotten much taller but Mingyu was a few inches bigger in height. It would be a lie if he denied that Wonwoo was attracted, if anything, he looked alluring to anyone he made eye contact with. The elder had a prominent jawline and dark eyes. For some reason, at the sight of Wonwoo, his heart began to pound faster and harder against his chest. 

_No. No, fuck, no. Don’t start beating faster._ Mingyu mentally tells himself, as if his heart was and going to listen to his pleas. It’s strange to him how it took nothing but a looking glance and Mingyu is pulled back to Wonwoo. He thought that finally, after ten years, he had gotten over the man who abandoned him, who left him empty promises. Guess not.

For a moment, when Wonwoo had a quick glance around the rest of the dining room, their eyes met. And upon seeing the elder’s body tense up from the locked eye contact, Mingyu could tell that he wasn’t expecting to see him either. Mingyu’s cheeks flushed a faded pink and panicked, moving to hide behind the corner wall on impulse. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, peeking around the corner to see Wonwoo had returned his focus towards one of the waitresses.

That’s when Mingyu realised Wonwoo wasn't alone.

Standing by the tall brunette’s side, stood a woman in a fitted dress with a lean figure, her hand comfortably interlocked with Wonwoo’s. She wore an elegant smile as bright as Wonwoo’s across her face, features looking like they were sculpted to perfection. She was beautiful.

Were they together?

It was a genuine question out of curiosity, and he couldn’t deny the fact that they  _ do  _ look good together. Wait—what was he doing? He should be back in the kitchen helping his staff with the rest of dinner service, not pondering whether or not Wonwoo had a partner now.

But even when he returned to cooking and calling out orders, his mind was somewhere else, more specifically Jeon Wonwoo. There were many questions he was eager to ask, but if he did, it would perceive him as overly keen to know about how Wonwoo has been these past years, more specifically about his life with that woman.

_ Stop sounding so fucking selfish. _ Just the questions about the woman that began to pop up were the selfish and possibly jealous side of him. But why was he even jealous in the first place? Wonwoo had every right to date who he wanted. Just because Mingyu had a crush on him doesn’t mean that he’s off limits to everyone else. It wasn’t his place to decide who Wonwoo could be in a relationship with. So when he felt his heart shatter upon seeing the couple together, hands intertwined, he convinced himself that it was fine. All he could ever ask for was to see Wonwoo happy, and if it’s with her, then he would just have to live with it.

And besides, it’s not like they’ll be staying here, right? They were going to return to Seoul again after fulfilling their obligations here. Maybe it was just a business trip since Wonwoo was, after all, now the CEO of one of Korea’s largest companies. He remembered a few months back when his mother was watching the news, he heard the newscaster mention the elder’s name and announce that he was taking over the Jeon’s company but Mingyu only walked away and continued his duties around the house.

So the possibility of seeing Wonwoo again was slim, and that relieved Mingyu. He had been happy all these years without having to worry over his lingering feelings for the other, at least that’s what he thought. The fact that upon seeing Wonwoo for the first time was enough for his feelings to resurface concerned Mingyu because honestly, he felt better at the thought that he finally moved on.

For now, he could only hope that his feelings would hide away again like always.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


It was just like that day again, the day after the promised date of return. Mingyu found himself sitting on the beach at twilight after work, watching as the waves crashed onto the shoreline and the setting sun reflecting off of the crystal waters. The last time he visited the beach and took time to take in the breeze he used to bask in so much was a while ago, a month to be specific. Usually he would only admire the waters from his bedroom window briefly before getting on with his daily errands prior to his restaurant opening. Only now did he stop and stare at the sea, finding its beauty again after so long.

A variety of things occupied his mind, and he hated to admit it, but it was mostly filled with thoughts of Wonwoo just like earlier during dinner.

“You always come here when you’re deep in thought.” A low voice said. Though the sudden sound behind him surprised him, there was also a sense of sincerity in the tone he had always loved and remembered. Hesitantly, he slowly looked to his right to see Wonwoo standing in the same attire during dinner, though his silky hair was being misplaced by the wind. Wonwoo tried to give the younger a friendly smile, as if he forgot that he broke his promise, and to that Mingyu just refocused his gaze to the sea again, not sparing another glance. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

To say that Mingyu was annoyed would be a complete understatement. What was going on in Wonwoo’s head? He thinks that he could just waltz up to the taller and start up a normal conversation unannounced as if—as if they departed on good terms and that everything between them was dandy.

“If you mean a while as in ten fucking years, then yeah,” Mingyu spoke with bitterness and a sarcastic tone, scoffing as he held his knees closer to his chest as a chin rest. Wonwoo pursed his lips together into a thin line. He expected for Mingyu to act harshly towards him, but those words stung more than they should have. “Why are you even here?”

Wonwoo was hesitant to respond, scared of telling the truth. He wanted to apologise because a sincere apology was long overdue, but the possibility of Mingyu just out right refusing to listen scared the hell out of him. But Wonwoo knew Mingyu wasn’t like that, no matter how much he seemed not to care on the outside, deep down he takes every word to heart and consideration. It’s something he loved about the younger.

“I want to… apologise, for everything. For not coming back when I promised I would. I’m sorry if it seemed like I had just abandoned you when that was never my intention to make you think that way.” Wonwoo had to pause to recollect his thoughts and make sure he was making sense. “I regret not trying to get in touch with you during these ten years, to at least... make an effort to apologise sooner. But you know how much of a coward I can be.”

It was no excuse. He was cowardly to not even attempt to contact the younger. At the time where he found out Mingyu had opened a restaurant in Seoul, Wonwoo was esatic, that after all these years he had the opportunity to see Mingyu again. To his disappointment, Mingyu himself wasn’t actually running the place, just branched out to the city for more opportunities for his business. Ever since then Wonwoo had been trying to convince himself to return to the fishing town all for Mingyu.

But he also had his moments of self doubt. Would Mingyu really want to see him after all these years? Especially after breaking the many promises he still wanted to fulfill.

Mingyu didn’t respond, which was a given. It was a sad nostalgic scene to bear witness to, two childhood best friends brought together by the ocean front, now barely able to speak to one another.

Regardless, Wonwoo still continued talking, whether the younger was replying or not didn’t matter to him, as long as he was listening. “I’m sorry I never kept my promises, I shouldn’t have made them for a start knowing we would end up being separated. I broke your trust. You opened up to me even though you found it so hard to and I just—let everything we had go all to waste. You were already so vulnerable and yet I just watched you break even more in the palm of my hands by leaving.” Wonwoo didn’t realise he was already crying until he felt the tears trickling down his neck.

There were so many words Wonwoo still wanted to say, but he thinks that he doesn’t deserve to say them, nor does Mingyu deserve to hear those words come from him.

Wonwoo was about to speak again but his mouth remained still when Mingyu pulled him into a comforting embrace. And it left Wonwoo very confused. Why was Mingyu hugging him? Surely the younger should be throwing daggers and screaming at him, not—hugging. “... Mingyu?”

As much as Mingyu wanted to hate Wonwoo for everything he did: leaving him, making him feel this way, breaking all those promises; he just couldn’t. Because he still loved him too much to hate him at the same time.

“You idiot,” Mingyu said softly but with a chuckle, confusing Wonwoo even more. Mingyu faced Wonwoo, looking directly into the elder’s eyes after years. There was no resentment, no hatred, nothing of the sort. Wonwoo could only see innocence, hope, and love in that gaze. The younger lifted his hand to Wonwoo’s face, using his thumb to caress his cheek and wipe away the tears that still managed to escape the brunette’s eyes. “After all this time, I still missed you, Wonwoo. I always have.”

“...I’ve missed you too, Gyu. So fucking much.” The return of the old given nickname made Mingyu’s heart beat faster once again.

For a while they stayed intertwined like that, enjoying each other’s embrace just like old times. They sat on the sands and begin to catch up and talk about everything that has happened during their ten years apart. Mingyu found out that the woman he saw was Wonwoo’s fiance, Haewon, the two brought together by Wonwoo’s father introducing them at one of the countless business parties that were held a few years ago. To say that Wonwoo was _just_ happy whilst speaking of Haewon would be an understatement. Mingyu could tell that Wonwoo did love Haewon, from the sparkling glimmer in his eye to his bright smile. And as much as it hurt Mingyu to listen and smile, it was an endearing sight to see the elder so happy talking about the woman he loved.

It wouldn’t be fair to both Wonwoo and to Haewon for Mingyu to confess his love for the brunette now. He wasn’t going to be selfish. But sometimes we have to be stubborn and be honest with our feelings, otherwise the regret of being truthful may haunt us for the rest of our days. Strange how complicated humans tend to be.

He needed to let go, for Wonwoo’s and his own sake so they can be happy without having the thought of each other weighing them down. Because friends, whether you have romantic feelings for them, will come and go. Some may stay longer than others but eventually the bonds between them fade away. And it’s better to have friends who have cared about you, then none at all.

Amongst all the friends Mingyu had made during these ten years, none of them have made him as happy as Wonwoo did, even when the two spent the shortest time together. But they’re going to fade apart the fastest, just as friends do when there is a distance between them.

_ Give him the letter, Mingyu. _ In the middle of Wonwoo speaking, Mingyu pulled out the letter from his pocket. For some reason, he had always kept it with him, maybe as a way to comfort him in times of stress and high pressure. Wonwoo paused and looked down at the slightly crumpled envelope that Mingyu was handing him with a sad smile on his face.

“What’s this?” Wonwoo asked, taking the letter in his hands and chuckling at the green and purple heart stickers on the front.

Mingyu’s hands retreated to his pockets once more and rested them there, warming them comfortably. “A letter. I was meant to give it to you before you left.” Wonwoo began his movement to open the letter but Mingyu stopped him with a placing of his hand on the elder’s arm. “Don’t. Open it when you’re back in Seoul.”

“Why?”

“Because if you open it now, I’m scared that I won’t be able to let you go.”

“Let go? What are you talking about?” Wonwoo asked, a slight panic in his tone. What was Mingyu talking about? Letting go? “You sound like we’re never gonna see each other again.”

Mingyu looked away with a hurt expression, almost like he was about to break down into tears. Mingyu stayed silent and unable to respond to Wonwoo’s statement. 

Wonwoo questioned again, “Mingyu what are you talking about? What are you letting go?”

“I’m letting you go.”

It was as if there was a freeze in time. The sky and the stars that began to speckle the night looked down on them. The sky with it’s hues of pink and blue was starting to be filled with yellow. It was a beautiful sunset that matched the mesmerising waves.

Wonwoo froze in place. “You’re letting go… of me?” Mingyu nodded but still not meeting Wonwoo’s shaky gaze, his eyes filling with tears that the sun reflected off of, but he needed to do this. The older was about to speak but Mingyu began first.

“I need to do this, otherwise I feel like I’ll be holding onto a chance that doesn’t even exist. I’ll feel like I will never be happy knowing I was never truthful to you with how I feel. It isn’t fair on you, nor on Haewon but I need to be honest with you because if not now, when?”

_How I feel._ The phrase spoke volumes in Wonwoo’s mind, and he already had a vague idea on what the younger was implying. Mingyu loved him. After ten years, he still did, and he can only imagine what the letter was going to be about. The thought was enough to give Wonwoo the punch of reality he needed.

It was no secret that Wonwoo did indeed care about Mingyu. But something both him and Haewon knew, was that it was Mingyu in his heart, not her. Yes, he loved Haewon; but he knew that in his heart, Mingyu will always be the one he truly loved, he just realised it too late. After this epiphany a few years back, he was honest with Haewon about it. And she understood him completely because she had gone through the exact same thing. They healed together and it wouldn’t be fair on her to just leave her.

And he knew all too well that he and Mingyu weren’t going to work. They lived such contrasting lives, and despite how much they unknowingly loved each other, it would just crumble in the palm of their hands and go to waste.

Seeing as how Wonwoo was responding, Mingyu panicked that he may have said too much. But when the elder started speaking, he became calm once more. “You’re right. We need to let go of each other. Because if not now, when? But Mingyu, I just want you to remember that you have made me the happiest I’ve ever been. You came into my life during a time where I was losing my mind because of my father’s controlling antics. You made me feel human and I…”

_ Don’t say it. Don’t say those three words otherwise it’ll make me beg you to stay. _

“... I’m gonna miss you. Even if we never speak again, just know that I’ll always think of you. That even when you think the world is against you, just remember that one person would always stick by your side; me.” At this point, the two are trying to talk through the tears that continued to fall with no end, but neither one met each other’s gaze because if they did, it would make it so much harder to pull away.

“I know I never kept the majority of my promises, but I wanted to give you this in the hope that it fulfilled at least one of them.” Wonwoo retrieved a metal pin from his blazer pocket, sliding it across the sand and set it by Mingyu’s side. Mingyu took a hand from his own pocket and lifted the pin to his line of vision.

The pin had a Disney design with the signature castle as the centrepiece.  _ I promise to take you to Disneyland.  _ He remembered the statement Wonwoo had made ten years ago, the pin being a small trinket of the landmark.

“Hey… can you promise me something?” Wonwoo called out, Mingyu nodding because if he tried to respond with words, it would have to be deciphered to understand it’s meaning. “ Promise me that you’ll still live life to the fullest, that you will always try to be happy no matter what.”

The reminder of the promise almost made Mingyu break down again, but smiling through the tears he shortly responded, “I promise. You better do the same.”

He hears Wonwoo utter out a sad chuckle. “I promise.”

These weren’t promises that’ll be lost in the deep sea again. These were promises that were meant to be kept until the stars died out.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo arrived back in Seoul after his business trip in Mingyu’s town. When he returned back to his home, his family was waiting for him and Haewon to notify them of how it went. He was more eager to open the letter rather than talk about a boring business trip. But as eager as he was, he was also worried to say the least.

With a deep breath to muster up all the courage within him, he carefully peeled open the letter and preserved the stickers where its colour had begun chipping away after being exposed for years, being so delicate as if it was the last thing he had left of Mingyu.

_ Dear Wonwoo, _

_ The day I met you on the beach, I never would have approached you if I knew it would result in writing this letter to you. _

_ A letter saying goodbye. _

_ As much as I wanted you to stay, I knew life had something different planned for us, whether it was a good thing I’m not sure. But even as I say I regret meeting you, I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything else in the world. I would keep meeting you and meeting you and experience the mixture of pain and love for you, then not having to meet you at all. _

_ You have made the happiest I’ve ever been, and I was only able to realise this now because I was so blinded by denial to see how happy I was in your presence. Never in my life did I expect to meet someone like you, someone as courageous, outgoing, and strong as you, would want to be friends with me. _

_ I was closed off and rarely spoke with anyone, but you were able to tear down my walls and recover the me that had been lost in the sea of doubt and pain. You were my catalyst and helped me realise that I wasn’t alone all the time. _

_ Even when you leave, I won’t feel alone like I was before. Knowing I met you, and that I would be able to see you again at some point in my life, helped me to carry on. You’re the light in my dark world that gives me hope that everything would be okay even if it feels like the whole world is against me. _

_ And for that, no amount of “I love you’s” could describe what I feel towards you, because the emotions I feel writing this could never be enough. _

_ I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. I always have and I always will. I love the way you get so excited about books. I love you insane love for cats and always striving to prove how they’re superior to dogs (though I still think dogs are better). I love how you’re able to bring smiles to everyone around you with a simple pun. I love you, I love you, I love you. I would never get tired of saying it even if it means I will lose my voice over it. _

_ I guess you may not feel the same, and I understand that, completely. I just want you to know how I feel because you have every right to know. Love who you want to love, because you deserve pure happiness after everything you’ve done for me. _

_ I have no other wish than for you to be happy, and if that doesn’t involve me then that’s okay. Live a life without me, live it proud, and live it to the fullest. In this life, in your next life, and in the next life after that. _

_ Maybe in our next lives, we can meet and be together in better circumstances. Even if that doesn’t happen, it would be the utmost pleasure to lay my eyes upon you. _

__   
  


_ Goodbye. _

__

_ With all my love, _

__

_ Mingyu. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i'm happy with how this turned out and i want to thank those who supported me and motivated me to finish. i may write more oneshots in the future, both about seventeen and haikyuu because i've been addicted to reading haikyuu fics.  
> other than that i just want to thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated but you being here is enough for me. i have more works of seventeen on my wattpad @gyusuke , feel free to check them out if you wish.  
> i love you all very much and i hope you continue to support me in future works ! <3


End file.
